


I'm Strawberries and He's Cigarettes

by KangAshley



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, OngNiel Week, ongniel week day four, strawberries and cigarettes by troye sivan, the good and the bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KangAshley/pseuds/KangAshley
Summary: Daniel is a well-known bad boy while Seongwoo is the picture-perfect definition of a model citizen. The first sentence is inaccurate.





	I'm Strawberries and He's Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> This is another short fic that will later be written to be a longer one. Again, I just wanted to get these fics up for ongniel week!

Daniel has always been labeled as a bad boy. He understands the tattoos on his torso and the countless piercings he has may not be signifying he’s a good role model. Sometimes, he smokes but only when he’s with his friends because they do it. Occasionally, he drinks but only ‘cause he likes the taste and not for wanting to get drunk and making bad decisions. Despite what people see outside, he really was a good person. The five hundred cats he feeds outside his house would testify to that.

On the other hand, Daniel would say his polar opposite would be their school’s student body president Ong Seongwoo. They’ve been neighbors for a long time but they barely interact. Daniel doesn’t blame Seongwoo if he doesn’t even know him. They were walking different paths of life after all.

Seongwoo was a really good guy. He held tutoring programs every Friday,  volunteered at church every Sunday, and planned so many enjoyable and meaningful events and programs at the school. He was also incredibly handsome but you didn’t hear that from Daniel. So, what was the epitome of perfection doing in Daniel’s bedroom at midnight telling him to be quiet with sirens wailing in the distance?

Daniel had looked at Seongwoo who appeared to have climbed in through the window. He rubbed his eyes in case this was just a dream but no, Seongwoo was still on his bedroom floor. Daniel had lied back down and tried to sleep.

“Uh,” Seongwoo spoke awkwardly, not knowing what was going on inside Daniel’s head. “I’ll let myself out now.”

“What are you even doing here?” Daniel sat up quickly, giving himself a headache after it finally registered that, indeed, Ong Seongwoo was in his bedroom.

“Oh, I was just hiding from the cops,” Seongwoo answered like it was no big deal.

“And why were you hiding from the cops?” Daniel asked again.

“I was street racing.” Seongwoo paused. “With the local priest’s car.”


End file.
